Halo: Exiled Gambit
by Guilty One
Summary: I wish... There was some other way, but, now... This is our only option. Only silence is comforted after his words had been spoken. Maybe in future, someone would do better. Read, Review, Live.


Forgive the crappiness throughout the story. It will be fixed later, so don't be an ass. There's sappy romance because I'm the author and it goes as I say. It's just a fan fiction, you don't have to get obsessive over it's faults. This is in no relation to Halo 3. Its just thoughts spilling out of my head. Flames are fine (I just ignore them anyway.) I do prefer friendly suggestions (I listen to those and if it's something I feel strongly about or might interrupt a future section of the story I'm afraid I may not be able to change it You can discuss those kinds of things with me by e-mailing or IM-ing me.

Disclaimer: Halo, and all its characters are © Bungie and story authors (William C. Dietz and Eric Nylund)

Note: The long time ago dates will be changed as soon as I have enough time to do the math. For now, think of it as comedy.

Prologue  
Two hundred feat beneath the surface of Africa A long. Freaking. Time. Ago.

"Sir, must you continue?" An orb of white hovered idly as the humanoid fit armor onto its seemingly non-existent body.

"I must, forgive me Translate." The man's hair was light brown it fell over the front left of his face holding in place above his left eye. He remunerated no mind to it as he'd had his hair styled the same way for a very long amount of time He welded a final sheet of silver alloy over the rounded metallic armor surrounding Monitor four-five-seventy-one Translate Resonance. He gave a sigh setting his tools on a small metallic platform. "We're buried deep in this planet Trans… Everyone who was important to us is here. Far beneath this world's surface."

The other 'forerunner' worth saving were all stored in a highly preservative gel. Each still alive, and yet each still dead. It was better then cryogenically storing them. Cryo only lasted two or three years without the one stored dying. The gel substance… Would keep them alive, but unconscious, forever. Billions, trillions, maybe eternity, till the universe's final apocalypse.

"Sir Kyoshiro, perhaps the installations' force were to reach here? Whi-" the monitor's chatter was cut short by a direct glare from its creator. The man sighed "Trans… You and I have calculated this how many times?"

"Exactly one thousand and thirty four times."

"And?" Kyoshiro's head tilted upwards at his creation.

"The world is safe and if this planet were to be affected, only a maximal of two thirds of the planet's population would be whipped out." The monitor's internal AI buzzed as it 'thought' to itself, "But why not select the crimson planet nearby it's slightly farther away from the nearest installation."

"Several reasons. The planets revolve around the central piece, the sun; this planet won't be the closest very long Trans. And, the other planet's poles are in mid-shift. In a matter of forty generations everything there will be dead." He sighed exhaustedly and turned away.

"You never told /Me/ that." The Monitor hovered approximately two and a half feet lower in a curving swoop as Kyoshiro began walking towards the Gel chambers.

"Gel me, cut communications amongst yourself and the others, and remotely override and activate all seven installations. And… Trans. If anything happens to me, upload my neural files to your AI and take over for me."

There was a moment's hesitation as the Monitor began processing the demands "Yes sir." Trans said as it turned and began hovering away as Kyoshiro stripped down and stepped into a pod filled with green-tinted Gel-substance He stared at the preservative and exhaled one foot already buried in the gel. He let himself curl up and slip in, his body shut down in a coma-like state once his form was clung to by the chemical-mixture. The pod closed up. The power in the building shut off. Everything went dark aside from a few blinking lights and a hovering orb of white…

"Goodnight… Sir…"

Yuyup the end of the prologue is nigh. Sorry if you liked it, and if you didn't. Go and read something else to get the bad words outta your head, or review and leave a suggestion to make the story better to fit you, if I can't change it I might be able to put something special in for you in a later chapter.

Note: And if you can guess where I got the name Kyoshiro from… I'll… do /something/ for you oO dunno, but, something.


End file.
